


Una cuestión de apellidos

by Flamingori



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Ambos son adultos, Ayuda, Humor, M/M, Romance, adult karmagisa, estoy MUY enamorada de Karma, han pasado 7 años, karmagisa - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: A Nagisa nunca le gustó su apellido.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Una cuestión de apellidos

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic forma parte del 30º reto literario del foro Mundo Yaoi ~ <3
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos (¡ojalá!), pero los trataré con todo el cariño que merecen.

Nunca le había gustado su apellido. Shiota le recordaba al divorcio de sus padres, a sus idas y venidas, a las discusiones de un hogar que se resistía inútilmente a romperse.

Pensaba Nagisa que, con el paso de los años, se iría acostumbrando a no verse representado por su apellido. E incluso ahora, convertido en profesor, se presentaba siempre con su nombre, nunca el apellido. Pero siempre había alguien que descubría el Shiota, y se cambiaba el «Nagisa-sensei» por «Shiota-sensei». Le resultaba muy desagradable responder por ese nombre, pero por más que se esforzara en corregir el error, éste persistía.

Se quejaba de todo esto dando golpecitos a la mesa del restaurante, Karma le miraba con atención desde su sitio, justo enfrente, ignorando la bandeja de sushi que compartían.

—Sé cómo ayudarte —le dijo después de escuchar un discurso compuesto sobre todo por quejas—. El lunes nadie volverá a llamarte por tu apellido.

—¿Cómo vas a conseguir algo así en sólo un fin de semana? —Nagisa se atrevió a reír. Estaban a viernes y, aunque sí veía muy capaz a Karma de cualquier cosa (más ahora con toda la influencia de los burócratas en su poder), hasta él debía tener sus imposibles.

Pasó el fin de semana (realmente, lo pasaron juntos. Nagisa no tenía plaza fija en un instituto, y debía ir rotando de uno a otro hasta convertirse en parte de la plantilla oficial, lo que dificultaba la búsqueda de vivienda; ante esto, Karma le propuso vivir juntos, y no tuvo motivos para negarse). Para sorpresa de Nagisa, nadie en todo el día le llamó «Shiota-sensei», tuvo muchas disculpas por, al parecer, haber usado el apellido incorrecto, y recibió un nuevo trato como «Akabane-sensei».

Nagisa tuvo un mal presentimiento que se confirmó esa misma tarde, quedó con Karma para pedir explicaciones. Eligieron el mismo restaurante al que acostumbraban a ir, y ahí le enseñó los documentos con su propia firma en ellos.

—Felicidades por tu boda, Nagisa —y aplaudió encantado con la cara de pánico que tenía leyendo los papeles—. Estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe, ¿no es romántico?

—Pero, somos dos hombres, ¿cómo lo has conseguido?

—Le dije al juez que eras una mujer, con tu nombre no es difícil, y le enseñé alguna que otra foto para convencerle —la sonrisa fue tan malvada que a Nagisa le recorrió un escalofrío—. Por su bien, era mejor que no hiciera preguntas —bajó la vista al teléfono y suspiró—. Tengo que irme ya, me necesitan en la oficina.

Nagisa también suspiró, agotado no por las jornadas de un burócrata sino porque en tres días se había saltado muchas etapas del noviazgo. No se esperaba tener a Karma tan cerca en el siguiente parpadeo, y mucho menos se esperó su beso de despedida. Sus mejillas ardieron tanto y tan rápido que hasta le dolieron.

—Nos vemos en casa, cariñín ~

—¡No me llames así!


End file.
